<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught my eye | Red by Gothams_harls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226174">Caught my eye | Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_harls/pseuds/Gothams_harls'>Gothams_harls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_harls/pseuds/Gothams_harls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that caught his eye was hair , waves of red silk falling in her shoulders . It was this colour that reminded him something ultimately familiar , yet almost forgotten from his youngth . Even years after , Petyr could feel his heart skipping a beat . He couldn't help but let his eyes follow the redhead as walks in the other side of the room </p><p> </p><p>Note : This is basically just a drabble I write for the Petyr Bealish / Aidan Gillen week on Tumblr and just decided to post it there as well</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught my eye | Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note : This is basically just a drabble I write for the Petyr Bealish / Aidan Gillen week on Tumblr and just decided to post it there as well</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing that caught his eye was hair , waves of red silk falling in her shoulders . It was this colour that reminded him something ultimately familiar , yet almost forgotten from his youngth . Even years after , Petyr could feel his heart skipping a beat . He couldn't help but let his eyes follow the redhead as walks in the other side of the room . </p><p>It was an overall boring reception , an event to celebrate the 25 years since the begining of the Baratheon and Stark collaboration , yet neither of those men were here today . Petyr had once again played his role perfectly , talking with everyone , shaking hands and meeting people he wasn't even remotely interested in . It was a role he was used to slip in , a smiling , friendly and helping even man , harmless to everyone outside . The room was crowned , full of people he was either using , planning to use , did not know or care about . And yet in this room someone did stand out .</p><p>The beautiful redhead ( could he tell he was pretty yet ? all he could see was her back and her shoulders ) was dressed in short , black , sleeveless dress  and she was taking a glass of something from the bar . Her friend , who he recognised from the magazines as Margaery Tyrell , the famous model , was whispering something in her ear and she laughed , turning her face just a little so he could see part only from her face .</p><p>Petyr curse his luck and decides to go closer . As he approached her , he could hear her laugh , beautiful and delicate , just like her . And then she turned her face , taking his breath away . </p><p>Never in his life he had seen a more beautiful woman . Everything about her was beautiful and he could swear , even if was next her , he couldn't see any imperfections . But perhaps the most breathtakingly parts were her eyes . Blue like a calm , summer sea , clear and innocent . And yet this inoccent make her even more appealing to him .</p><p>Petyr took a drink from a waiter's disk , going straight to the girl . The two girls stop talking as he approached them</p><p>- Hi , he said with a smile . Petyr Bealish , economic manager at Baratheon enterprise .</p><p>- Hello , said the redhead blashing , I'm Sansa Stark</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So ... This is basically my first public fic for this pair , though definitely not the first I've write . I don't exactly love it , but I don't hate it either . I've put two titles in this ( Caught me eye | Red ) since I've noticed someone else already used the first one , I hope it's not confusing .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>